hic_sunt_draconesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfr
Alfar are one of the main mortal races and among the most ancient and powerfull civilizations within the world of Terra. Blessed by a long life, these humanoïds share a similar range of shape and complexion with humans, save for their ears and their inherent "natural" beauty ; fair and beautiful, alfar move with an almost supernatural grace, highlithing their superior proficiency and dexterity. The main distinction with other member of temporales race lies in their acumens : *Their mind develop more quickly than their bodies and by their first year they can speak and walk, quicker than mankin or dwarfkin, while they retaines their upper abilities along their life ; their learning skills follow a same pattern and alfar masters quickly foreign language, magic or any intellectual feat... *Their awareness is by far the most accurate of the 4 mortals groups and their superior degree of perceptiveness transpires both in their move and their words. *Alfar experience emotions, feelings and thoughts more intensely than most other race ; when concentrating of peticular activities, an alfr can immerge his mind for a long time to reach superior understanding or comprehension, in order to master the skill or the topic to perfection... The life cycle of the alfr race differs from men, as their body matures more slowly than humans but eventually stop aging physically when they reach the full adulthood around their 200 years ; one they reached their physical apex, they keep it until the very end, as the only proof of time course over their body is a change in hair colour. Hovewer, unlike humans, alfars are prone to a peticular feeling - once they reached 2 or 3 centuries of existence - related to their specific mental capabilities and superior awarness and which they called melancholia, a state of mind which leads to depression and boredom : *With age, many alfar tend to be more pious and mystic while their conservatice behaviour is reinforced by their remoteness from life and people. *This racial trait impacts deeply the alfr society and explains widely their link with the nature and the presence of large parts of trees, verdancy and wildlife among their places and lands ; as the melancholia grows, many alfar find rest and peace of mind among forest and wilderness, until they finally settled here for their last journey... Alfr societies are renowned for their close and strong kinship, despite their deep inclination for long travels over the vast seas of the world ; prior belonging to such-and-such kingdom or principality, an alfr is - before everything - a member of his familial clan and the whole society is based on these tight networks of relationships. Consequently, even largest realms ruled by alfar are in fact federal nations where the monarch shares authority with these intermediary corps, as alfar are very reluctant to concede a part of their dear familial independance to the rule of one... This peticular social organization was one of the major reason which leaded to the division of the Alfr race millennia ago, when